I Spy With My Little Eye
by BonneyQ
Summary: The first time Gray Fullbuster saw the woman who would become his wife in the middle of the war; she was arriving at the Base as if she owned the damn thing. [WWII AU]


**AN:** Well, I've always wanted to write something about Gray and Juvia during WWII and I finally did! I hope it pleases you.

 **#**

 **I Spy With My Little Eye**

 **#**

The first time Gray Fullbuster saw the woman who would become his wife in the middle of the war; she was arriving at the Base as if she owned the damn thing. A thick dark blue coat wet from the rainy London, her blue hair in a perfect bun and she seemed not to care about the way everyone stared at her as she walked in, after all a woman – and a pretty one at that – was a rare sight those days.

She was being expected by the Commander and every soldier had wondered how the 'Rain Woman' – the woman who had been feeding information to the Allies by being a secretary in Germany.

He wondered why she was there, Gray had heard she had left with the false pretense that she would get married and her husband didn't want her working – apparently she would be more helpful in another town.

When Gray's Commander called him inside the room he was with the Rain Woman, he was surprised but followed orders nonetheless.

"Did you want to see me, sir?" Gray asked once he entered the room. "Ma'am." He bowed lightly to the woman, who was eyeing him with curiosity by the window, where she was standing.

"Yes." Makarov, an old man but a soldier with more experience than half of the army together, said and pointed a chair in front of the desk he was seated behind, but Gray shook his head: he was a gentleman, if the lady wasn't sitting, he wouldn't either. "You are a good soldier, Fullbuster. Your superiors said you excel in your duties; you see the solutions when everyone else sees the problem. And most important, I was told you are great at poker."

"Thank you, sir." Gray smirked – he worked very hard to be a good soldier and played enough times to be very good.

"I have a mission for you if you take it." The old man said with a sigh.

"Sir?"

"Wie gut ist Ihr Deutsch, Soldat?" _(How good is your German, soldier?)_ The Rain Woman asked and Gray looked at her; she was just as pretty as up-close as she was from afar, eyes a shade of blue he had never seen in anyone else's eyes, lips rosy and button nose.

"Perfekt. Meine Mutter war Deutsch. Sie lehrte mich. _" (Perfect. My mother was German. She taught me.)_ Gray answered her with an almost perfect accent, after all, his mother had been dead for almost two decades, but he practiced enough as a way to not forget her. And with the war, his languages skills had been more than appreciated.

"Que diriez-vous français?" ( _How about French?_ ) She asked sounding almost challenging and he had to give it to her that she sounded good.

Gray wanted to scoff at her silly attempt. "Mon père et moi avons passé deux ans en Suisse lorsque je suis un adolescent." _(My father and I spent two years in Switzerland when I was a teenager.)_

The Rain Woman, then, smiled at him and turned to the Commander. "He is good. This could work."

"Excuse me, but _what_ could work?" He asked, confused.

The old man started to explain. "As you know, we have people in Germany, informants."

"Spies." Gray said, bluntly.

"If you must call that, sure." The Commander chuckled. "Miss Lockser here, as you know, works getting information and just a few days ago, she received an order to return for another assignment." Makarov looked Gray in the eyes. "You are probably wondering what you have to do with this. Well, we are sending Miss Lockser to infiltrate again, and this time she is going to need a husband." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how _hard_ it is to find a man with military background and who is fluent in both German and French?"

Gray snorted. "About as hard as it is to find a woman, I imagine."

"Quite true." Makarov smirked and when Gray looked over the blue haired woman, she was trying to hide a smile.

"So what? Would I be her husband?" He asked.

"Yes." It was the Rain Woman who answered and Gray's attention went to her. "Men underestimate women, especially their wives. They think they can't do anything else other than bear their children and look pretty. But they hear things, important things about secrets their husbands don't even know they are telling." He noticed she had an accent when she spoke English and stored that information for later.

"You are going to get that information from them."

"And for that, Juvia must look the part, hence, a husband." She pointed at him and Gray nodded in understanding. "Women trust other married women better especially if she seems happy with said husband; it means they are not a threat. I'll go in, make friends and get us into the right circles." She stopped for a moment. "That is, if you agree to do this."

Makarov was the one to talk after her. "I know you don't want to go where there's no fight, but this way you could help end this war with the information you might get. This will be a great way to stop them from within."

It took Gray two seconds to answer. "Of course I'll go, sir. When do we leave?"

The older man looked at Juvia and gave her a relieved smile. "In a few days so you'll have time to make arrangements. Your father knows about this mission, but not that we were thinking about you. He'll probably find you once he hears it."

"Of course."

"You are excused if you have no more questions." Makarov said and after he thought for a moment, Gray shook his head, saluted the Commander and bowed towards Miss Lockser before he turned to leave, but stopped when Makarov spoke. "And Gray? To everyone else, you are being transferred to another unit, one that will use your abilities better."

"Understood." With a final nod, he left the room, his head spinning with his new assignment.

 **#**

"Are you sure you want to go, son? We could find someone else." Gray's father, Silver Fullbuster, said to him when they arrived at the marina where Gray would take a boat to France to sneak in Germany. "There's still time for-"

"Dad." Gray sighed, taking his suitcase out of the car. "You know I can't. I was already briefed, they made my papers, everything is done."

"I know." Silver said, he was an older version of Gray – a few years younger, they'd be mistaken as twins if not for the large scar on his forehead. He helped his son take the second suitcase out. "But I'd feel much better if you were here."

"Mom was from Germany, dad." Gray said once they put the luggage down. "Remember the way she used to talk about it? Because I do. She loved that place and now everywhere in the world Germans are being seen as the devils sent from hell just because a mad man took over. I am going over there to stop this, to stop the war, stop the atrocities, and free the people there, whether they are feeling afraid from inside their houses or concentration camps." He raised his chin. "I'm trying to honor mom's memories."

Silver looked at Gray for a few moments before he laughed quietly. "You are Mika's son, that's for sure." He stepped closer to his son and hugged him. "Be careful, Gray."

"I'm always careful. You know me, dad." Gray hugged his father back.

"Because I know you that I am afraid." Silver answered and both laughed, releasing each other after a few moments. "Well, where's Miss Lockser? I'd like to meet her before you leave."

"She's probably here already, on board." Gray didn't really want for his father to meet her; he knew he'd be embarrassed for sure. "You don't have to meet her.'

Silver looked at his son, narrowed his eyes in his direction. "You don't _want_ me to meet her. Oh, why is that?"

"Because I barely know her and I'd like for you not to say anything stupid to the woman I'll have to live with for the foreseeable future." Gray hissed and looks past his father just to see the Rain Woman, her hair loose in curls under a fashionable dark blue hat, the same shade of blue of her coat. He saw the moment she noticed him and started to walk his way. "She's here."

His father looked behind him. "Which one?"

"Dark blue coat, blue hair and coming this way."

"Oh." Silver said and then looked back at his son, but he was grinning, then. "Well, this might not be such a _chore_ after all."

"Stop it." Gray hissed and straightened his body once the woman was in earshot. "Miss Lockser."

"Good morning." She greeted them with a small smile. "I don't believe we've met." She was looking at his father.

"Trust me, I would've remembered if we had. Silver Fullbuster, Gray's father." He offered his hand.

Smiling, she took his hand and giggled when he brought it to his lips to kiss it. "Juvia Lockser."

"Absolutely charmed." Silver said and let go of her. "So, you are my fake daughter-in-law for the next few months."

"It appears so."

"Could you do me favor?" He asked and Gray groaned when he saw interest pick in her eyes. "Keep an eye on him? He has always been a bit of trouble."

"Dad…" Gray whined when she chuckled.

"Don't worry, Silver-sama. Juvia will take good care of your son." She winked. "It might not look, but Juvia is quite resourceful."

"Thank you." He said, honestly. "Now I must leave. Please, take care of each other and remember your mission."

"Of course." Juvia nodded.

"Bye, dad." Gray let his father hug him once again before the older man walked away. The couple looked at each other. "Well, I guess it's you and I now." She offered him a reassuring smile. "Shall we?" He pointed to the ship.

 **#**

That night, they stayed in a hotel in France, it would take almost a week to cross the borders and get to the other side of Germany, where they would take residence. They were sharing a room, as Juvia told him they needed to get used to each other's presence if they would be convincing as a couple.

"Tell me again." She asked him when they were getting ready to go to bed, Gray tried to tell her he would take the couch, but she was vehement to tell him 'no'.

"We are Juvia and Gray Fuchs." He said, sitting on the bed. "We are from close to the border between Germany and France. We got married three months ago right after I sold the farm my parents left me on their will. We are moving because we want to start fresh somewhere new. I am a skilled mechanic and you are a seamstress. We used most of the money to buy the house and we were promised good jobs there."

"Good." She nodded and seated next to him on the bed. "What was my maiden name?"

"Juvia Löchte. You are twenty-six years old, born February 13th."

The blunette nodded. "Perfect. Just remember to use only German in public. When we are at home, we can speak in English." He hummed his agreement. "And in the train there, you need to start touching Juvia as if she is actually your wife." Gray looked at her. "Put your arm on my shoulder, do not stiffen when I'm near or if I kiss your cheek. We have to get comfortable with each other so this can work."

"Sorry." Gray sighed. "I'm just not used to being… _affectionate_ in public."

"You'll have to for your wife." She told him. "Don't worry, we can sell that you are a reserved person, but we have to be convincing either way."

"Alright, I guess."

 **#**

While they rode to their new town, Juvia made her mission to get Gray used to have her next to him; always twining their arms together when they were in public, kissing his cheek in random moments and touching his face at odd moments.

As a result, Gray didn't even flinch anymore when she got closer to him when they were in public and a few times people congratulated them for their new marriage. In private, he still averted his eyes when she took off her robe to sleep next to him and he tried to get as farther away from her as he could while in bed.

Their new house was large enough for a young couple; it was already furnished so they wouldn't need to worry much about that. A few hours into their arrival, there was a knock on their door. Juvia looked at Gray and he understood their real play started that moment.

Show time.

Juvia put a smile on her lips and went to get the door. It was a pretty woman who couldn't be older than Juvia herself. She was a pretty woman with had red hair with thick curls, dark blue eyes and freckles all over her nose and cheekbones. She had a plate with cookies in her hands.

"Hello!" She said in German. "I saw you moved in and I wanted to welcome you. I'm Barbara Friedrich and I live two houses over." She offered the plate to Juvia. "I made these for you."

"Oh, thank you so much." Juvia replied, also in German. "It's so good to know at least _someone_. I am Juvia Fuchs, and this is my hus-" She looked behind her and when she didn't see Gray, she stopped with a sigh. "He was here a second ago. Darling?"

Gray knew it was his cue and resurfaced from the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Here he is." Juvia smiled at him and waited until he was next to her to tangle her arms with his, to which he was so used he didn't even flinch. "This is my husband, Gray. Darling, this is Barbara Friedrich, one of our neighbors."

"Gray Fuchs, nice to meet you." Gray shook the woman's hand. "Sorry if I didn't come to the door when you knocked, my wife decided to move the furniture around and I was a bit busy." He gave Juvia a convincing look of exasperation, to which the other woman smiled at.

"Of course, don't worry." Barbara waved him off. "New home, new furniture, new places. Well, if you need anything, my husband, Ian, and I are here to help."

"Thank you." Juvia nodded. "Oh, Mrs. Friedrich, if you know anyone in need of a seamstress, I am available."

The red haired woman seemed interested. "Oh, you sew?"

"A bit."

"She is being modest." Gray praised her with pride, after all, she took upon herself to mend some of his clothes to pass the time during the trip. "She is the _best_."

"Well, I do have some ideas for a dress…" Barbara said.

"If you want, I can come to your house to talk about it tomorrow after we are best settled." Juvia said, already trying to make her way into inside one of the houses and Gray had to admit she was quite skilled at it. "It's always good to have a second source of income."

"Just pop by after lunch, it's when my children sleep and we can have a bit of silence. I'd love to have an adult conversation."

"Of course." Juvia was being extremely pleasant. "Thank you again for the cookies."

"You are welcome." She waved good-bye. "Nice meeting you two."

The couple closed the door when Barbara was a few steps gone from the front porch and when the blunette closed the door, she lost the bright smile for a smirk.

"Congratulations, soldier, we are in. Good acting, by the way." She said in English, smacking his chest lightly.

Gray shrugged. "It wasn't an act; I saw you fix my clothes. You are good." He could've sworn he saw her cheeks get pinker.

"Well, thank you." She cleared her throat. "Now that you talked about it, the furniture need to change places so we can have more light. Come on." She offered him one of the cookies but he groaned with the prospect of moving furniture around.

 **#**

Within a month, the 'Fuchs' knew almost everyone around their neighborhood and they had selected the ones who would most likely have any viable information about the war. There were three officers close by and Gray was quick to offer his services as a mechanic – he'd say he learned it all from his father when they still lived at the farm – and Juvia made sure to let every woman in the area know she was a good seamstress – after the success Barbara's dress made at a party she went with it, Juvia had a list of clients.

Gray found out his pretend wife was actually quite good cooking and he would actually look forward to their meals, where they would discuss about the findings of the day and generally talked about their day at work.

They also talked a bit about their lives, Gray learned that Juvia was actually born in Switzerland but was daughter of a German couple who died when she was just a few days old; after that, she had been raised by nuns. When she heard about the war, she went to Germany and started working as a secretary to get information. After that, she contacted a British official through the nunnery and became an informant.

" _Wait, you told me you know how to protect yourself." Gray said one night when they were getting ready to go to bed. "When did you learn that?"_

" _The nuns taught Juvia." She shrugged._

" _The_ nuns _taught you?" He was flabbergasted. "_ Nuns _?"_

" _Oh, you don't know the Sisters of Radiant Soul, all of them came from military families. They are scary when they want to be." She chuckled. "We lived in a dangerous place by the border, they knew how to deal with guns better than the police. Every child who lives there, learns it. That and sewing, horticulture, how to tend to small animals for food, to cook…"_

" _Wow. I can't picture nuns handling guns. Just can't."_

Gray also shared a bit about his childhood: his father was a military man and his mother died when he was seven because of a high fever. Since then he had traveled all around to wherever his father was posted. Once he turned eighteen, he joined the army.

" _My mother was very kind, but she could be a force of nature when she was angry." Gray told Juvia one time. "My dad loved her with all his heart even when she got angry with him, he did all he could to try to make her smile again. When she died, I thought he would too. I thought I'd lose them both." He told his fake wife. "I remember he didn't eat anything for days, just stared out of the window. But then he snapped out of it and became my dad again."_

" _Juvia's happy he did." She put a hand on his thigh without even realizing, but Gray more than realize it, he was quick to get up from the bed and pretend he needed to go get a glass of water._

They were having a good life, but they hadn't found out anything important yet, but with an upcoming party at one of the three selected families would change that. Of course Juvia made her magic happen so they could get invited.

Gray put on the suit Juvia had chosen for him and waited for her to get ready and Juvia had been pleased to see him look at her with wide eyes. Her deep blue dress contrasted with her pale skin and her hair in a bun made look as if her neck were longer. She had put a modest silver necklace and earrings, her lips painted in a light red.

"Shall we?" She smiled at him and Gray cleared his throat and nodded, offering his arm for her to take. They had to search for some sort of document in the house of the Eberts. It appeared he had some sensible information about one of the camps and they needed to find it.

Once they arrived, they socialized with the other couples, laughing about the recent news of the neighborhood. With a shared look, Gray went to speak to Johann Eberts, who was wearing his dark grey uniform, standard of the SS, while Juvia spoke with his wife, Gerta – a long-faced woman with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair.

The blunette twined her arm on his and rested her chin on his shoulder. "There's a study here on this floor." Juvia whispered to him when they were on the way to the dining room. "Gerta complained about all the papers Johann lets _around_." He nodded.

"After dinner."

"Yes." She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile for effect. It would be the first time they would try to get information from these people.

To their surprise, dinner was actually very entertaining and full of laughs, the young couple were acting very well even though nervous about their mission. There were about twenty people there and it could almost pass as if they were not at war if not for the men in their uniforms.

Once dinner was done, Gerta asked everyone to the living room where she put music on the gramophone, telling people to dance. Gray bowed down in front of Juvia and asked for her hand so they could dance. With a smile, she accepted his hand and they walked to where the other couples were dancing.

"Juvia is your wife." She whispered to him, getting closer to his body. "Don't act as if we never did that before."

"Well, we _never_ did." He whispered back.

The blunette put a hand on his face, acting as a perfect normal wife. "Pretend we are not here. Pretend we are at a bar and you asked Juvia to dance." She smiled at him. "How would you hold me?"

With a look directly to her eyes, he lowered the hand which was on the middle of her back to dangerously low, almost on her ass, bringing her closer to him. Their noses touching as they swayed with the rhythm of the song.

Juvia's breath got caught in her throat by the way he was looking at her, hear heart beating faster than ever before. Something akin of desire boiled lower on her belly and of course she had acknowledged he was a handsome man and she was particularly attracted to the way he laughed when they were alone, talking like friends, but the way he was looking at her at the moment, it wasn't like he had looked at her before.

"We should go to the study." Gray whispered to her and Juvia snapped out of it, nodding lightly. They danced until they could sneak in without getting attention to themselves.

Having taken the location of the study from Gerta when she had been there other times, Juvia easily guided them through the house and they found the papers in a mess, just like the blunette had heard.

"Stay looking, Juvia will go through the papers." She whispered to him and he nodded, looking through a small opening of the door. Most papers were garbage but Juvia found one particular letter and read what she could.

Camp. Jews. Men. Women. Children. Old. Sick. Extermination. Gas. Burn.

"Juvia. Someone is coming." Gray told her and Juvia was quick to put things back to where she found it. When she got next to Gray and was about to tell him to leave, he shook his head. "Too late. We can't."

Thinking fast, Juvia assessed the situation and did the only thing she could think of: she opened the first two buttons of her dress, pulled him by the shirt, turned them around so her back was on the door.

"Juv-"

"Kiss me. Now." She told him and it took him less than a second to understand her plan. He lowered his face onto hers, closing the distance between their lips and suddenly they were sharing their first kiss. Gray's hand went to her lower back, the other cupped her face and for a moment, they forgot why they were there until there was someone clearing a throat, bringing them back to the real world.

The couple broke down the kiss just to see Johann Eberts looking at them with an expression of amusement. Slipping back into character, Juvia grabbed the front of her dress because of the two buttons she had undone it a minute before and looked absolutely flabbergasted.

"Oh, dear. Mr. Eberts, I'm so sorry." Juvia started to button her dress while Gray turned around to look at the man. "We were… this is not… I can't believe this."

Gray cleared his throat, put his body in front of hers and tried to straighten his clothes. "I'm sorry, Johann. We were…"

"I get the idea of what was happening." Johann raised an eyebrow.

Juvia finished with her dress and even then didn't come from behind Gray, trying her best to look ashamed of the situation they were found in. "I'm so sorry. We were at the party and then…" She said. "We have been trying to have a baby and, and- I'm _so_ sorry."

"It's alright, Mrs. Fuchs." Johann looked even more amused. "I remember the first few months of marriage and how hands never seemed to be kept to yourself."

"As she said, we have been trying and I know this situation looks shameful, but-" Gray said.

"It's fine." The blonde man waved them off. "But in the future you should find a bedroom, it's better than my old boring study."

"Thank you." Gray searched for her hand behind him and when she took it, they went out, Juvia with her eyes on the floor. Once they were out of earshot, Gray whispered to her: "Close call."

"But we got what we needed." She whispered back. "We have what to report now."

 **#**

Their walk home was quiet until they got inside their house. After the usual sweep for unwanted guests, Juvia shared the information she had found out and Gray had been just as nauseated as she felt when she read the words.

"I can't believe they are doing that. It's impossible."

"It's what the letter said. Juvia stopped thinking things were impossible the minute the war started." She was taking off her earrings as they entered their room. "Juvia will write a letter to base tomorrow morning." The blunette turned around to look at Gray, who was taking off his coat and stared at him for a few moments. "I'm sorry."

Gray frowned and looked in her direction. "What for?"

"The kiss." She didn't want to beat around the bushes. "We agreed with a _little_ public affection and that was… well, more than that."

He snorted. "Yeah." Gray shrugged. "It was a good safe; the _only_ option, really. At least now they really think we are married and… trying to have a baby?" He raised an eyebrow and Juvia blushed.

"It was… what came to mind." Juvia bit her lower lip, feeling her cheeks get warm.

Gray chuckled with her answer; she had been a spy for years but even so she still looked like any other girl, maybe that was why she was so good at pretending: she was still a girl deep inside. "I just want to be consulted when we are having children, please and thank you." He teased.

If it were possible, her face became even redder before she cleared her throat. "Now the gossip will spread: Mr. Eberts won't be able to hold the secret from his wife and she won't be able to hold it and she'll tell our neighbors."

"We'll keep it up, don't worry. If anyone asks, I'll say we are trying to have a baby." He shrugged. "To keep the story going, whenever we are at a gathering, we leave a little earlier than the others and they'll do the math. So, if we ever need to break into another room, the lie will be even more acceptable."

"Alright." She grabbed her nightgown and stepped inside the bathroom to change and once she undressed and took off her make-up, Juvia looked herself in the small mirror above the sink and saw herself and she couldn't pinpoint what was different about her, but something definitely was.

She passed her fingers through her hair, trying to make her curls look better – after all, she wanted to look good – and she stopped her fingers. Why did she want to look good? It never mattered before, she just followed the latest fashion to blend in and it seemed sufficient for men to double take when they saw her, but she never tried that hard.

The blunette put two fingers over her lips and touched them, remembering the kiss she shared with her mission partner earlier that night and she smiled softly about how gently he held her, her heart beat faster and how her blood seemed like liquid fire inside her veins like she never felt before.

She was not unaware of the facts of life nor she was an untouched virgin, but nothing she did compared with that simple kiss Gray gave her. Suddenly, she understood what was happening for the past month.

"Oh, silly Juvia." She looked at herself. "Falling in love? With him?" She shook her head and plashed some water on her face before she left the bathroom, finding Gray already down to only his usual shorts to sleep and reading one of the letters he received from his father under a false name earlier that day. "Anything interesting?" She tried to sound as normal as she could after such revelation.

"My father is fine, asking how we are. And expecting news about our mission soon."

"We have what to report now." He hummed his agreement and she hesitated to get into bed, but did so and waited for him to sit next to her. "I'll write first thing in the morning."

"I'll post it when I leave for work." Gray said and went underneath the covers. "We had quite a day."

Juvia laughed nervously. "Yes."

"Well, good night, then," Gray turned off the lamp on his nightstand and Juvia did the same with hers, turning on her side, but it would take a long while before sleep claimed her.

 **#**

Juvia decided she didn't like being in love; she turned into an idiot when she was around him. Thankfully once they were performing their duties as a couple, she was able to contain herself. But since their orders had arrived a week before to stand-by and wait for more instructions unless they found out anything else, Juvia had too much time to think and they were entering their third month undercover.

Once, it had been awkward to see him walk into their room taking off his shirt or talking about their past experiences, but in only three months they had become so used to each other's presence Juvia didn't even hesitate to ask for him to help with a zipper on one of her dresses.

They became friends, until the incident happened to change them to more.

It was the first explosion that woke them and even if it was far away from their house, everything shook and it felt so very close. When Juvia opened her eyes, she was already feeling Gray's hand grab hers and pulled her from the bed.

"We have to go to the basement." He told her and Juvia couldn't do anything else other than to let herself ran alongside with him. There was another explosion when they were at the basement door and it seemed so much closer than the one before she let out a gasp while he pulled her inside. "Dammit, that felt close." He said once they were underneath the stairwell on their basement.

"It did." Juvia put a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat fast. After a moment of silence, Juvia grabbed the bag they had prepared if a similar situation were to occur and took out one of the blankets from inside before putting it on the ground while he found a lantern to light up the room. "Come on, sit down. This might take awhile." The moment the words left her mouth, there were another blast but seemed farther away.

Gray waited for Juvia to sit down before he sat next to her. She was checking the contents of the bag and saying it to him whatever she found. "We've got two blankets more, some water and crackers."

He snorted. "If a bomb hits us, we won't have the time to use those."

Juvia was in silence for a moment before she giggled one time, then another, another, until she couldn't stop anymore – she even tried to muffled the sound by putting her hand over her mouth, but it was of no use.

"What is so funny?" Gray asked, clearly not seeing why she was laughing.

"Just imagine: if we die" she giggled again "it will be by friendly fire." She laughed again. "Here we are, trying to get information to win the war just to die by the hands of our own army. We survived the Germans to fall by Britain's hands."

Gray looked at her as if she were insane, and maybe she was making a full out of herself, but the moment he said, in German: "Bloody British." She laughed harder and he couldn't help it but to join in, the only sound louder than them was the bombs dropping.

A few minutes later, they were out of breath and the laughter died. Juvia reached for the water bottle, drank a bit and offered it to him. He thanked her and gave a sip, putting the bottle aside. They had their backs on the wall; Juvia looked at him and he did the same.

"Do you think we'll die tonight?" She asked in a whisper.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "The bombs get closer and then far. The next one might kill us or fall miles away."

"That's not very reassuring." Juvia bit her lower lip.

Gray grimaced, knowing he could've been a little gentler. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Juvia sighed. "Maybe it's better if we don't know, makes us feel more alive, doesn't it?" She asked. "Thinking that we have only a few minutes to live."

"Sure makes us rethink our priorities." Gray said in a low voice, not breaking their little bubble. "I was hit by a bullet two years ago right on my hip, I thought I was going to die with how much blood I was losing and all I could think about was how I wanted to go and have a pint."

Juvia giggled softly. "Really?"

"Priorities." Gray smiled. "And I did as soon as I was able, the coldest one they could find."

They stared at each other for a moment while Juvia gathered the courage to ask what she wanted to. "And… what are your priorities now?"

She saw, even with the dim light, as his gaze went from her eyes to her lips before he looked up at her again. "Hoping our priorities match."

"Maybe they do." She leaned in enough so their noses touched, she could feel his hot breath on her skin and she could hear her heartbeat on her ears, her hands were sweating and every thought of possibly dying from an air-strike by the army she was helping, fled.

"Thank god." Gray whispered before kissing her lips and for a moment, she thought her heart would burst from her chest. It took a second before he deepened the kiss and she made a sound of contentment. The angle of the kiss was a bit weird on her neck, so Juvia reluctantly stopped the kiss earning a sound of protest from him, but he soon realized her plan when she straddled him and put her hands on his hair, bringing his face up so she could kiss him again.

Gray's hands slid under her nightgown, caressing her thighs and bringing her closer to him. Juvia could feel his want for her grow and she could feel herself respond more and more to his kisses. The blunette sighed in contentment when his lips trailed her jaw and neck, only stopping where the nightgown was.

"The bombs have stopped." He told her kissing his way up again. "We should go back to bed. It's probably safe now." He said between kisses.

"No." She pushed him away and he looked up in confusion, she could see it in his eyes he thought he had done something he wasn't supposed to until she reached for the hem of her nightgown and pulled it up over her head and throw it over her shoulder. She saw Gray take her body in and she felt goosebumps all over her skin. "It started here, it should be here."

"In a basement?" Gray wanted her to be sure, even with the blanket on the ground it wasn't exactly the best place in the world for what they had in mind.

"A basement, yes, but also where we didn't pretend to be nothing else than Gray and Juvia." Gray nodded and gently turned them around, laying her on the blanket and there, in a dirty basement with a lantern as their only source of light, they became one.

 **#**

"Where did that one came from?" Juvia asked, touching a small scar above Gray's eyebrow, their naked bodies pressing against each other on their bed.

It had been a month since the night at the basement and most of the times, they forgot they were there for a mission, enjoying much more to explore their new relationship but always following orders they had to the excellency.

"My cousin." Gray caressed the side of her body mindlessly. "We were playing and… I don't remember exactly what for, but we started to have a brawl. He gave me this scar; I gave him a broken nose that never fully went back the way it was." He stated rather proudly.

Juvia chuckled. "Did you get in trouble for it?"

"After our mothers stopped fussing over all the blood, we were forced to say we were sorry and if I remember correctly, no dessert for two weeks and we had double the chores."

"Ouch." She smiled. "Poor you."

"How about you?" Gray asked. "For the past month I've seen everything and I can't say that I found a scar just yet."

Juvia was rather proud of herself. "The only injuries Juvia had during her childhood were purple spots and once I fell down from a tree and broke an arm, not a scratch after that. Juvia was a very good girl."

"When was that exactly? When the nuns were teaching you how to fire a gun or when you became a spy?" He asked in a sarcastic way and she couldn't help but to laugh.

She had been doing that a lot: laugh. Since the war began, she had to fake everything to try to help the war to be over and she had forgotten what happiness felt like and Gray had helped her remember.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other when he decided to talk again. "So, why 'Rain Woman'?" Juvia felt her body tense up and she knew he noticed because he stopped his caress. "What is it?"

"Juvia never liked that name." She whispered.

He looked down at her in his arms. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." Juvia whispered, putting a hand on his cheek. "I know you didn't." She sighed. "It was because of my first information. I gave them a location where a man they were hunting was and…" She took a deep breath. "The officer told Juvia they made 'rain bombs' where he was. Ever since then, Juvia has been known as Rain Woman." She hid her face on his chest. "Juvia knows her information gets people incarcerated, killed sometimes but the way people say it… it's like I should carry that as a badge of honor or something.

"I don't like death, I don't like war and I do what I do exactly to stop it from happening, to stop children to be raised without their parents and so there's peace; but that nickname summons all the bad things I've been responsible of." The blunette stayed in silence for a few moments. "Please," she said in a low voice "don't ask me what I had to do to get information before I met you. Please don't ask." Juvia looked up to him and their eyes met. "Juvia doesn't want you hating her."

He looked at her for a long time before nodding. "I won't." Gray kissed her forehead. "I had to do some awful things too, Juvia. I am a soldier, I am the person your information gets to and executes what has to be done and there were times I went in without even knowing why I had to do it. Trust me, if someone knows how you feel, it's me." He said. "But we are trying to do our best."

"We are." She sighed and cuddled closer to him, feeling terribly glad she found a man who understood her place in the war.

 **#**

 **AN:** So, here's part one out of two! I hope you enjoyed it and that it wasn't too OOC. ;) I am accepting suggestions to what happens next to them.

Thanks for reading!

12/27/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
